So Good
by Aishiteru Koinu
Summary: How does it feel to be loved, worshiped, and doted on that it comes down to simply feeling so at peace, so alive… so… good? SASUNARU


Title: So Good

Authoress: Aishiteru Koinu (a.k.a. SasuNaru723)

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters within the anime of Naruto –nor the manga. Only Kishimoto Masashi, the creator owns Naruto, the characters, and everything belonging to Naruto.

Pairings: SasuNaru

Rating: M

Authoress' Notes: Here's a 'hair-gripping' bj sasunaru fic for those that are in a pervy mood. And when a mean 'hair-gripping', well… you'll just have to find that out for yourself as you read. Unlike stories of mine that all contain plots, I just wanted to write down an ero-ero moment between Sasuke and Naruto that's short, messy, noisy, salty, and sweet! I would like to hear comments on this for this is the first bj lemon I've even written… so far. Your opinions will help me in letting me know if this fic was hot, medium, or just not. Also to note, this story is only a One-Shot and will not be continued. Well… Enjoy!!

* * *

The sounds of noisy slurping, a sexy voice moaning and gasping wantonly, and the faint creaking sound of a bed was music to Uchiha Sasuke's ears.

The blonde male being pinned down under Sasuke's equally stronger yet taller body had impulsively rotated his hips forward once a daring tongue hit a sensitive nerve between the blonde's naked thighs.

"E-Enough… No more, Sasukeee," pleaded the blue-eyed blonde yet he didn't sound any what serious.

Sasuke's amused chuckled reverberated against Naruto's skin that those lips were near. The Uchiha titled his onyx eyes upward to speculate his prey's face staring down at him in a better angle.

"But Naruto, I'm not finished. You have yet to come. It would only seem fair after you did the same to me just moments ago, don't you think so?" purred Sasuke as he teasingly stroked his hand agonizingly up and down Naruto's stiffening penis.

Naruto growled feral at the torturous light touch yet he couldn't stop panting or hold back a crooning soft mewl at the teasing gesture. He grabbed at Sasuke's hair in between his legs and pulled at the soft ravened locks now wrapped around his trembling clammy fingers.

"Damn perverted bastard! Why don't you get it over with already and stop teasing me on purpose –or I'll pound that pretty face of yours in! Then I won't have to worry about any of those obnoxious fan girls of yours flaunting all over you every day of the hour when we're out in public," spat Naruto on a possessive snarl.

Sasuke continued to rub his fingers all around Naruto's shaft with only light touches, and then he bent his face closer in and started licking his moist tongue lazily around the base, making his way up to lap at the crowning head oozing warm budding pre-come from at the slit. Sasuke's gleaming eyes wavering with unadulterated lust stared coyly up at Naruto in the meantime.

The elder boy was greeted with a flush-faced Naruto, whom looked to be struggling between flooding emotions of anger and pure bliss ebbing closer and closer to surrender. The Uchiha grunted his amusement toward Naruto's inner turmoil while mouthing the blonde's groin, nibbling onto the rigid flesh at the side and made a slow moist trail up to the head. Sasuke switched immidiatly to playfully flicking his tongue in quick wet feathered strokes at the engorged head tense and swollen red for its awaited release.

Naruto curled his toes in so hard that the blood within them completely left his little digits, making their fleshy color turn a very ghostly pale shade.

Sasuke took in half of Naruto's length, just nearly the full amount of the thick head and a few inches more only for now and sucked strong, slow sucks, drawing pleasant sounding moans from his lover above.

Naruto shuttered involuntarily. He loosened his grip on Sasuke's head of hair, stroking his fingers delicately over the smooth abused silky strands in sincere apology.

Sasuke hummed appreciably around Naruto's sensitive flesh encased in his mouth and gradually the Uchiha leaned forward to slide more in; his sucks on the flesh were pulling at the skin, drawing more into his mouth till the head was resting at the back of Sasuke's tongue nearly touching the fleshing walls of his throat.

"Sasuke," breathed Naruto breathlessly. "You're mouth… it's so fucking hot…" He moaned and arched against a strong suck when Sasuke's tongue languidly stroked under Naruto's cock at the pulsating vein. The sucking became nearly unbearably at one point that Naruto thought Sasuke was aiming to leave a huge hicky on Naruto's dick. Sasuke was that kinky anyways. Naruto wouldn't be all too surprised if by the next morning he would find a hicky on his poor abused cock, but of course it would be perfectly made else Sasuke's skills would be lacking their perfected talent.

The Uchiha's eyelids narrowed up toward Naruto, watching more closely at how flushed the blonde's face was becoming and how Naruto's eyelids looked as though they were too heavy to keep opened any longer. There was a glossy glazed sheen of what Sasuke knew as desire, lust, and need in Naruto's blue orbs staring down at him, but there was also love in them too; love for Sasuke deep within.

Naruto's mouth parted open to breathe out irregular soft pants, their volume increasing and becoming more needy once Sasuke's bobbing head quickened its pace and the Uchiha's lips closed tighter around the other male's penis, his tongue pressing firmer and firmer onto Naruto's throbbing cock.

Suddenly, Naruto closed his eyes and threw his head back, gasping loudly at the sudden feeling of Sasuke gently teasing a lubed finger against the tight muscles of his anal opening. Sasuke hesitantly stroked around the soft ring of muscle before sliding his prodding middle finger gently in, easing delicately inside once Naruto's body relaxed and was ready for the full intrusion of Sasuke's entire finger.

"Mmm- Ah! It feels… so- so g-good… Sasukee," husked Naruto in more begging mewls; his hands sprawling out over Sasuke's mop of black hair, driving his fingers lovingly in hurried strokes thoroughly in and out of the older male's delicate mane, lightly scrapping his nails against Sasuke's scalp. Naruto's desire to help Sasuke with his task overcame him and he began pulling Sasuke's head by the grip on the elder male's hair to bring Sasuke's mouth entirely on his cock, rocking his hips back only a little ways but always driving himself right back toward that warm wet cavern. The snapping of Naruto's hips were creating thrusting motions around his girth from Sasuke's lips sliding along his dick as Naruto pumped his pelvic back and forth; fucking the Uchiha's hot mouth since it is rarely offered.

Sasuke middle finger imbedded into Naruto's anus was being squeezed by the clenching force of Naruto's tensed butt cheeks. Smirking, Sasuke gave Naruto a few thrusts with his middle finger in and out, rubbing his lubricated digit against Naruto's sensitive inner walls to create friction till the skin redden there on the outside around Sasuke's inserted finger.

Sliding Naruto's cock out of his mouth, Sasuke's eyes narrowed while all more expressing power. "Come Naruto," he commanded quietly, but no matter what the volume of the Uchiha's voice, it still held just as strict authority and no room for argument.

Naruto's eyes slipped closed just in case if Sasuke ever did decided to use Sharingan as a persuasive device in making Naruto bend to Sasuke's will.

"No," Naruto weakly refused and dropped his vision to gaze at Sasuke's hands, one of which was still gripped lighting onto Naruto's penis and the other was taking care of Naruto's special spot just below the view of the blonde's cock in plain sight.

The pitiful defiance irked Sasuke for he frowned –no – glared up at Naruto's eyes now closing, as though looking into Sasuke's eyes would be the only way Sasuke could make Naruto obey him.

"Come," growled the elder male as he gave a hard squeeze to Naruto's cock and slid a second finger into Naruto's anus and Sasuke smirked once seeing Naruto's eyes flutter behind the blonde's closed eyelids and his bottom lip quiver. But it wasn't enough to change Naruto's mind or rather have him yet in a state of being completely mindless except to crave Sasuke's touch.

"Ne-Never… I'll never-"

Sasuke began stroking his hand in firm pumps up and down the base, then he dove back down and his mouth engulfed Naruto entirely while his sucks become fierce and his embedded fingers continued fucking Naruto's ass mercilessly. Sasuke held his challenging glare up at his stubborn lover, daring for Naruto to disobey his command again from this point on.

Now that Sasuke was being serious and willing Naruto to finally come whether the blonde wanted to now or in moments later, Naruto's muscles all over were gradually getting tighter and tighter mostly the muscles around his thighs, ass, and abdomen.

The overriding sensations of being violated from both inside and out, front and back; Naruto was failing miserably in keeping his own body in control rather than having Sasuke mess around with him.

Yet he knew he was losing, and in his last desperation, Naruto shook his head frantically from side to side as though to dismiss himself from a nightmare trying to take over his own inner thoughts.

"No-no-no-no-no- Ahhngh!" Within his chanting, Naruto's eyes flashed opened once he felt his muscles that had curled into a tight ball of looming pleasure finally tear. Naruto's body tensed completely up, his cock twitching inside Sasuke's mouth against the taller boy's tongue as the blonde's essences was about to burst into the Uchiha's hungered mouth.

"SASUKE!!" screamed Naruto.

In seconds Naruto gripped tightly onto Sasuke's hair and arched all the way up off the bed, forcing Sasuke's mouth to deep throat him as he unloaded his fruitless labor and shook violently; his hips bucked in erratic spasms. Sasuke's fingers were sucked deeper into the blonde's insatiable anus while Naruto's orgasm was reaching its final end, the tight muscles within the channel squeezing around Sasuke's fingers, keeping them deep within.

Gushes of hot semen continued to splash against the back of Sasuke's throat. Sasuke moaned at the feeling of Naruto's warm essence draining into his mouth that he gulped the on-coming thick fluid hurriedly down till Naruto's once erect member lay flaccid along the whole length of Sasuke's tongue.

At finally feeling his blood flow back to all the other places it once occupied in his body, Naruto calmed down and came back to reality. He still had his hands buried in Sasuke's hair and stroked through the mess his sweaty hands had made while Naruto's vision gradually came back clear to him.

Sasuke carefully pulled his fingers out of Naruto's ass after the shorter boy's inner muscles began loosening back up, knowing how sensitive both the younger male's anus and satiated cock were at this very moment. He slid Naruto's spent cock out of his mouth, licking his lips to clean them of any come that might have trickled down the sides of his mouth in his attempts to drink all of Naruto's essence at once.

Sasuke was smirking pleasingly up at Naruto whom was now staring exhaustedly down at his raven-haired lover.

"That was a lot this time. Maybe I should only give you blow jobs once every three months instead," teased Sasuke and chuckled lightly afterward.

Naruto had yet to react because he was still giddy and lightheaded. His upper body teetered back and forth, looking as though whatever strength he had left to support him self upright was slipping away exceedingly fast.

The blonde's eyelids lowered heavily even more than before and he reached weakly out toward Sasuke's face, nearing the other boy's lips –the lips that had just sucked Naruto off. Sasuke kissed the offered hand, pecking each soft digit lovingly against his warm velvety flesh.

Right when Naruto's upper body tipped forward, his blue eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head and Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand toward Sasuke to move the younger boy's body leaning propped against Sasuke's chest.

Naruto's head took comfort in resting his cheek flat against Sasuke's collarbone while listening to the elder male before him inhale slow and delicate breaths.

Sasuke held supporting hands to Naruto's back and head, kissing the strands of golden hair that he could reach before rubbing Naruto's back in soothing circles.

"…Sasuke," murmured Naruto tiredly.

Sasuke smiled a small genuine smile. Then, laying himself and Naruto onto their bed, Sasuke cuddled with his blonde-haired lover wrapped up in Sasuke's arms against Sasuke's chest. The raven-haired male tucked his head into the side of blonde's neck and with that smile still on his lips, he closed his eyes and readied himself for sleep to take him.

"………… love you," whispered Sasuke, knowing already that Naruto did not hear him for the blonde was fast asleep, breathing slow and steady breaths rising his chest in a precise rhythm.

Regardless, Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck once then twice and held his lips against the skin a little longer before removing them and resting his cheek against the warm exposed flesh. His dark eyes instantly drifted shut to the lulling pulse of Naruto's heart beat thrumming softly yet strong against Sasuke's ear. It didn't take long for Sasuke's mind to turn to auto mode and fall into dreaming of endless dreams involving just him and Naruto enjoying peaceful moments like these together.

* * *

... Owari ...


End file.
